


Одно горе на двоих

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк попрощается со всеми, кто уходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно горе на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> решила и сюда повесить. Написано давно - 7.06.2013.  
> По заявке с IDIKink на diary.ru: ангстовый секс перед заморозкой Хана и похоронами Пайка (предположим, оба события происходят в один день).

— Лучше бы вы меня не будили… — тяжело вздохнул Хан, бесцельно сверля взглядом потолок.

Времени подумать было еще много — столетия криогенного сна. Так уж распорядилась судьба и командование Звёздного Флота.  
Судьба? Хан в неё не верил. Он давно научился верить лишь в свои силы, но сегодня его вера почему-то подвела. Даже сверхчеловек не может полагаться на себя, если в одиночку сражается против целого экипажа. Они слишком сплочены, а потому они – грозная сила даже для него. Они были почти соизмеримы с его командой… которой уже нет.

Хан смирился и успокоился. Некуда бежать, незачем прятаться, нет смысла бороться. Всё уже давно потеряно, а ослепляющая ярость отступила, дав дорогу беспощадной и суровой, как пустоши Кроноса, горечи: не уберёг, не был достаточно сильным, а значит предал. В наказание остался один.

— Лучше бы вы меня казнили… — бесцветно пробормотал Хан.

Пресловутая Федерация со своей легендарной гуманностью осудила его на очередной сон. За предательство, за расправу над верховным командованием Флота, за преступления против человечества – сон. Воистину жестоко столетиями оставлять его обездвиженным и погруженным в дебри подсознания, но живым и осознающим всё, что в этих дебрях прячется. Славься, Федерация! Славься, человечность!

В коридорах федеральной тюрьмы на удивление пусто, хотя еще пару часов назад возле его камеры дежурил целых отряд охранников. Прекрасный момент для побега, но почему-то не хочется шевелить ни единой мышцей. Мало что изменится, даже если он попытается скрыться. Да и охрана здесь исключительно для отвода глаз. Будучи год на побегушках у Маркуса, Хан достаточно изучил устройство военных и гражданских объектов Федерации. Система защиты в тюрьмах такая, что и комар не пролетит незамеченным.

— Побеждает сильнейший… — безразлично бормотал Хан. — Значит, они и были сильнейшими.

Но сколько жертв было в этом противостоянии! Скольких можно было бы избежать, если бы Хану сразу отдали то, что он просил! Где они все, чтобы он прокричал об этом в их обезображенные скорбью лица?! Наверное, оплакивают своих погибших. Невольно в памяти воскресли воспоминания о том задиристом юнце с «Энтерпрайза». Такие борются до последнего вздоха, заслоняя собой людей, которые через месяц забудут, кому обязаны сохранностью своей никчёмной жизни. Славный малый Джеймс Кирк… излишне доверчивый и самоотверженный, но стойкий, как оловянный солдатик. Жив ли он вообще? Обязан выжить! Он – их будущее. Хану всё равно, потому что его будущее уже давно стало прошлым, но этот бойкий мальчуган должен жить несмотря ни на что. «Моё время прошло, теперь грубой силой ничто не решается, а он…»

Хан ощутил присутствие. Тысячами иголок под кожей отозвался чужой изучающий взгляд. На пороге его стеклянного узилища стоял тот самый Джеймс Кирк в парадном кителе. Всего несколько дней прошло, а мальчишка превратился в мужчину. Горе наложило свой отпечаток на юное лицо – на лбу и вокруг губ обозначились едва заметные морщинки. Джим смотрел перед собой потухшими глазами и ссутулился так, будто нёс на плечах небесную сферу. Разбитый и подавленный…

— Ты скоро привыкнешь к постоянным смертям, — ровным голосом отозвался Хан. 

Никаких приветствий, никаких лишних слов. Вся мишура этикета и общественных установок облетела, оставив голую, режущую сердце правду: здесь встретились два убитых горем человека.

— Твоими стараниями… — так же бесцветно молвил Джим.  
— Какими судьбами имею честь принимать здесь народного героя?  
— Я дал себе слово попрощаться со всеми, кто уходит…

Хан не чувствовал ни жалости к себе, ни отвращения к стоявшему напротив него человеку. В глазах Кирка читалось сдержанное уважение к бывшему противнику. «Настоящий солдат…» — эта мысль стала для Хана сродни освобождению от унизительной снисходительности. Наконец-то они с Джимом равные. Ни взаимных оскорблений, ни вражды, ни ненависти. Всё это осталось догорать вместе с руинами упавшего на город корабля. Здесь витала лишь горечь утраты. Они оба потеряли нечто дорогое сердцу — и это сейчас главное.

— Что ж, проходи, располагайся, — Хан заставил себя изобразить подобие улыбки.  
— Зачем ты улыбаешься, если тебе плохо? — изумился Джим, заходя в камеру, и на секунду Хану показалось, что у того в уголках глаз блеснули слёзы.  
— Затем же, зачем и ты. Пытаюсь убедить себя в том, что всё не так плохо, как кажется.

Джим окинул его взглядом и захотел бежать прочь, сверкая пятками. Лишь бы не созерцать то, во что их обоих превратила эта перемалывающая кости битва. Он видел Хана три дня назад – изворотливого, бесстрашного и смертельно опасного. Вооружившись до зубов, тот вихрем носился меж растерявшихся клингонов и оставлял за собой след из трупов. Статный, могучий, практически всесильный… Хан был. А сейчас перед ним сидел смертельно уставший человек с пустым взглядом и безвольно опущенными плечами. Казалось, горе настолько придавило его, что он даже стал ниже ростом. На небольшой тумбе рядом с кроватью покоилась тарелка с едой, явно принесённая сюда уже давно. Сидя на смятой постели и разглядывая Джима покрасневшими от бессонных ночей глазами, Хан скорее напоминал бесплотный дух, нежели осязаемое существо.

— Давно ты не ел и не спал? — спросил Джим, заранее зная, что не получит ответа.  
— Давно. И всё же, зачем ещё ты пришёл?

Джим присел рядом, но в глаза ему смотреть не собирался. Они и так понимали друг друга уже слишком хорошо.

— Разделить с тобой боль утраты…  
— Сегодня похороны?  
— Да…  
— А мою команду похоронили? — Джиму показалось, что в его голосе появились нотки щемящей нежности.  
— Спок говорит, что да.  
— То есть… ты не знаешь… — голос снова осип.  
— Я был в коме, - ответил Джим. — Ты как?

Хан вздрогнул, когда чужая рука осторожно опустилась на его плечо, и беззлобно рассмеялся:

— Ты был в коме, но спрашиваешь, как я. Знаешь, капитан, я начинаю побаиваться за твоё психическое здоровье. Пришёл сюда и даже не прихватил оружие.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, — Кирк в подтверждение своих слов присел рядом. Хан до сих пор так ни разу и не посмотрел ему в глаза.

В словах Джима не было вызова, как когда-то. Только безграничное доверие. Хану отчего-то стало спокойнее. До сих пор они сказали друг другу немного. Но разве уместны разговоры, когда всё ясно и без слов?

— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — признался Хан и поднял, наконец, взгляд на Джима.

Это было сродни зеркальному отражению. Та же боль, та же беспомощность, та же горечь… Они теперь по одну сторону баррикад. Они оба овеяны скорбью. Нет вражды, нет непонимания, нет ничего, кроме этого всепоглощающего одиночества. Они идут рука об руку, погружаясь в море невыплаканных слёз. Горе сближает.

— Мы больше не одни… — шепчет Джим совсем рядом. Так близко, что дыхание согревает шею.

Хан нервно сглатывает, дрожащими пальцами невесомо касаясь впавшей щеки. Они вдвоём, они разделят боль пополам, они сцелуют её с губ друг друга и насытятся ею сполна, пока за этими стенами будут греметь прощальные залпы из всех орудий. Так странно и в то же время правильно…  
Их поцелуи почти целомудренны и невинны. Что такое целовать мужчину, против которого ты сражался? Что такое целовать мужчину, который потерял столько же, сколько и ты? Это не просто поцелуи, это знак доверия. Хан доверился Джиму, Джим доверился Хану, – так просто и так сложно одновременно.

Джим осторожен и осмотрителен, как и раньше. Он словно боится разрушить хрупкие минуты единения. Лёгкая дрожь пробегает по телу, когда на плечи ложатся сильные руки. Хан льнёт к нему, желая окутаться в его тепло. Правильно, всё настолько правильно, что хочется плакать от этого совершенства. Джим целует его влажные губы, не замечая, как ловкие пальцы уже справились со всеми застёжками на кителе. Его одежда летит на пол, за ней поспевает одежда Хана. Обнажены. Джим набирается смелости прикоснуться к алебастровой коже. Пальцы осторожно скользят по ней, будто любое неосторожное касание навредит. Он священнодействует, любуется, насыщается ощущениями. Хан печально улыбается, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Доверие, полное и безоговорочное доверие. Он осторожно укладывает Джима на постель и покрывает его шею невесомыми поцелуями. Ему не хочется причинять боль, – её и так слишком много на них двоих приходится, – он лишь пытается её унять. Сердце готово пробить грудную клетку, когда Джим прижимается к нему всем телом.

— Мы – одно, — заполошно шепчет Джим, обнимая его.

Руки у Хана сильные и заботливые. Джим успевает подумать о том, что оружие в них неуместно, что эта сила вдыхалась в них не для кровопролития. Понимает ли это сам Хан? Страшно ли ему из-за того, во что он превратился?

Джим осторожно обнимает его, поглаживая по широким плечам. Сердце переполняет тоска и щемящая нежность – Хан своими ласками говорит больше, чем словами.

Тихо и спокойно. Никакой необузданной страсти, только взаимная поддержка. Хан оставляет дорожку из поцелуев, спускаясь всё ниже по впалому животу, – Джим так исхудал за последние дни… Ниже и ниже, пока тишину не разрывает резкий вздох. Джим зажмуривает глаза и выгибается навстречу, ловя ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Хан ласкает его сдержано и не спеша, но волна жара прокатывается по телу почти сразу же.

— Не бойся кричать, — улыбка Хана такая же печальная.

Порывисто дыша, Джим снова припадает к его губам. Жарко. Не хватает воздуха, весь он разогревается от жара тел, подёргивается маревом. Кровь закипает в жилах, ногти впиваются в кожу, дыхание становится прерывистее. Джим снова чувствует на себе сладостную тяжесть чужого тела, распластанный по постели, зацелованный и зацеловывающий. Хан сдержан и методичен в своих действиях, но не холоден. А еще у него безумно красивые глаза и мягкие губы, но об этом Джим едва успевает подумать. Тонкие пальцы не спеша исследуют каждый сантиметр его кожи и проникают меж бёдер, заставляя еще раз резко вздохнуть. От боли.

— Не бойся кричать…

Последний рубеж пал. Тело снова и снова пронзает боль, но с губ не срывается ни звука. Хан тихо восхищается и тихо сходит с ума, бережно прижимая Джима к своей груди, проникая в него всё глубже, чувствуя его всё ярче. Нет боли, только доверие. Безумие и нежность бережно окутывают его, приглашая распробовать новые ощущения до конца. Сердце заполошно бьётся, требуя лишь одного: глубже, как можно глубже, чтобы они с Джимом стали единым сгустком боли, одним сплошным единством. Джим всё так же не издаёт ни звука, прижимаясь к Хану так сильно, что воздух вышибает из лёгких. Он отдаёт себя, и получает его взамен. Он мечется по постели, призывно приоткрыв губы так, что Хан не может устоять перед соблазном еще раз попробовать их на вкус. Им хорошо. Они разделили боль между собой. Жарко, тесно, скользко. Всё правильно. Всё так и должно быть. Хан пьянеет от их близости. Он уже не помнит, кто он и где он. Есть лишь этот невинный мальчишка, который извивается под ним, льнёт к нему, раскрывается перед ним, даёт ему разрешение обладать собой.

— Не бойся кричать… — и собственный голос кажется Хану сорванным.

Перед глазами взрывается фейерверк, а по телу прокатывается опустошающий тайфун. Дрожь, слабость и восхитительная теснота тела под ним. Сладко, так сладко… и липко на животе Джима.

— Я не боюсь, — отзывается Джим.  
— Почему молчал?  
— Тихое счастье самое упоительное…

…и Хан понимает, что столетия сна будут скрашены этими словами…


End file.
